dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan 2
]]}} Dragon Ball Z TV Special 02 Film Anime Comics |games=Super Saiyan Rage''Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II'' |group =Saiyan |type=Ability |class=Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Volume 34, Chapter 408 |anime debut= DBZ184 DBK092 |game debut= |movie debut= |ova debut= |users= *Gotenks *Son Gohan *Son Gokū *Trunks *Vegeta *Zamasu |related= |parent=Super Saiyan |derived = *Super Saiyan 3 }} Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor of the regular Super Saiyan transformation and was first obtained by Son Gohan during the Cell Games. Appearance The transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, like its predecessor, isn't a drastic one. The hallmarks of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation are more golden and rigid hair than the Super Saiyan transformation. The Saiyan's aura becomes more violent, while also gaining within the aura. Attributes In order for a Super Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 2 they must experience an extreme rage or emotion, akin to the Super Saiyan transformation, or achieve it through methods of training. Any previous emotional mastery of Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is negated upon first energy Super Saiyan 2. As such, the Saiyan as to once again further hone their emotional control to negate the ruthlessness in this form. The Super Saiyan 2 transformation, surpasses the Super Saiyan's speed, strength, and power, eliminating the need to balance between power, speed, strength, and stamina with previous derivatives of the Super Saiyan transformation. In terms of power, the Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as the Super Saiyan. Upon transforming, Gohan was able to dominate Cell in his Developed Form and narrowly beat Cell after his revived form. Unlike the Super Saiyan Third Grade, this technique increases the user's speed as well as their power. Ultimately, Gokū (and later Vegeta) would abandon the further Super Saiyan transformations after the former fights Beerus and learns how to harness godly energy in his normal state and harnessing that energy when transforming to a Super Saiyan would raise his level more and sap less strength.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] Personality wise, the transformation is far more extreme. When Gohan first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, he became overcome with grief and rage due to his human emotions. It turned a hesitant-to-fight Gohan into and all out warrior with an insatiable desire for revenge. Additionally, Gohan's desire for battle was increased, to the point that he initially refuses Gokū's pleas to finish off Cell in his Developed Form. At the same time, the Saiyan experiences increases in his arrogance to the point of extremely rash behavior. Gohan, for instance, initially only tortured Cell rather than finish him off. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Originally in this timeline there was no Super Saiyan 2 user as nearly all members from the Saiyan race were killed with the exception of Trunks, who never achived said transformation by the time he returned to his original time period. However, years later Trunks achieved the transformation by unknown means and proceded to fight Babidi, Dābura and stop the resurrection of Majin Bū after receiving instruction from a Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy The transformation is used by Son Gohan after being saved by his father from being finished off by Bōjakku, with the transformation overwhelming power Gohan one shots and kills Bidō and Bujin with a single puch and kick and then he fights Bōjakku, blows a hole in his stomach and out through his back and finally obliterates him by firing a Super Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT Trivia * Despite this transformation debuting in chapter 408, the term "Super Saiyan 2" did not debut until chapter 474. * During Goku's fight with Majin Bū, he refers to it as an Ascended Saiyan, although it is not to be confused with the Super Saiyan Second Grade form, which is a branch of the Super Saiyan level. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Abilities